


Out in the Woods

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slasher76, Violence, starts dub-con then morphs to consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has never been much of an outdoors-man, especially not since he lost someone he cared about to the woods decades ago.  However, things lost to the woods do not always stay lost... but they do not always come back the same either.





	Out in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was a delightful commission for a friend. It's Halloween in June, ya'll!   
> Tumblr: ohgodsalazarwhy   
> Twitter: NoviceSalazar

Gabriel had never been an out-doorsey kind of guy, unless you considered a city a concrete jungle.  In which case, call him a goddamn jungle guide. Not to mention, he was getting a little old to be sleeping in a fucking tent in the middle of the fucking forest while bugs crawled all over him and mosquitoes buzzed in his ears.  Yuck. No thanks. Gabriel would have been happy spending his whole damn life in the city... except for some reason he kept making friends with crazy people who wanted to go out into the woods.

“It’ll be fun, Gabi!”

Gabriel picked up a tin cup, raising his eyebrows and wiggling the cup at Jon, “You know you can drink out of a tin cup here at your house, right?”

Jon snatched the cup away and shoved it into the canvas bag, “We can’t exactly build a fire in here, trust me, you’re gonna have a great time!”

Gabriel sighed, running his hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, “Only one night, right?”

“Right,” Jon picked up the canvas bag and tossed Gabriel the backpack, “I’m starting you off easy, city boy.”

Gabriel snorted, shrugging on the backpack and following Jon out of the house.  It was noon when they left the city, but dusk by the time they arrived deep in the forests around L.A.  Jon was the sort of maniac that liked being outside of sanctioned campsites, so there wasn’t a soul around for miles.    


Jon took a deep breath, kneeling down to start setting up their tent, “Isn’t it cozy? All the trees around us?”

“Yeah...” said Gabriel hesitantly, looking around at the massive redwoods towering over them.  He’d call it  _ oppressive _ .  By this point the trees were blocking out most of their light, and Gabriel pulled out a lantern so Jon could have some light to work by.  He didn’t like it out here, there was something... odd... about these woods. Gabriel stared into the darkness, where the light of the lantern couldn’t reach, and tried to tell himself that he  _ couldn’t _ be seeing movement, and even if he  _ was _ it was probably just some stupid deer.

“Alright!” Jon sat back, dusting his hands before standing up, “why don’t you get the sleeping bags and mats put in there while I get a fire started?”

Okay, Gabriel was starting to feel... watched.  He nervously glanced around, grabbing the bedrolls and getting them unrolled on the hard floor of the tent before spreading sleeping bags over both.  Not exactly what he’d call cozy...

“Come over here, Gabi, let’s cook up dinner.”

“It’s not too late to head home, I can buy dinner,” said Gabriel nervously, sitting down on the log next to Jon, “let’s just go.”

“Don’t tell me you’re a secret coward, Gabi,” Jon teased, grabbing a pair of nearby sticks so he could cook up the sausages he’d pulled out of their cooler, “scared of a couple trees? Some bugs?”

“No!” Gabriel snapped, “it’s just... you know I’ve never been camping, why didn’t we just go to an approved site?”  He shivered as the wind whispered through the branches of the trees that towered over them. It was like listening to a thousand voices hissing just behind you, and no matter where Gabriel looked all he saw was the darkness just beyond their crackling fire.

“This is more authentic,” said Jon, waving off Gabriel’s protest, “look, there’s nothing compared to a nice, quiet night.  No one around for miles--”

Gabriel had heard those words before, from a pretty man with blond hair and a farm-boy smile.  A man who’d walked into the woods and never come out again. Gabriel could still remember how sticks crunched under his boots as he’d combed the trees with the search party.  For weeks. For months... and eventually everyone quietly accepted that it was hopeless. 

That had been 30 years ago, when Gabriel was a much younger man.  He let out a shaky breath, maybe that was why he was so unsettled, he kept picturing that blond boy getting lost among these giants.  Did he die all alone? Did he cry? Gabriel stood up so fast that Jon nearly fell backwards off his stump.

“I’m going to bed, I’m not hungry,” he said sharply, turning and stalking towards the tent.

“Jeeze, fine... I’ll eat yours. Don’t be a little bitch, Gabi...”

Gabriel kicked off his boots and slid into the tent, grumbling as he shrugged off his jacket and pushed off his jeans so he was just in a tank and boxers when he wiggled into the sleeping bag.  He hadn’t thought about Jack in a very, very long time. Those memories had been pushed down, down, down... and to be honest they barely knew each other... it had just been a young fling. Hot sex and sweet kisses.  Gabriel had thought maybe it could have been more, but they’d never gotten the chance to explore that.

He heard the fire crackling, Jon humming to himself, and above all that the evil whisper of the tree branches.  Gabriel, despite his stress, started to doze off. Maybe he was overreacting, he should apologize to Jon for snapping... this wasn’t so bad...

“Hrgck--!”

_ THUNK _

Gabriel jerked, had that been a dream?    


“Jon?” he muttered sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes and a little drool from the corner of his mouth.

“Ga-gck-bi--”

Gabriel kicked off the sleeping bag and stumbled outside, the fire had died down a little, but it was enough to see the horror framed in the flickering light.  Jon was being held by the neck by a broad-shouldered man whose face was hidden by a white mask, yet fire seemed to pour from the eyeholes. Gabriel screamed, stepping back only to have his heel hit a root and send him crashing back onto his ass.

The murderer tossed Jon at him like a rag doll, and that was when Gabriel noticed the massive gash in his skull, seeing the blood pouring out and his brains pulsing.  He turned and tried to flee for the car, even though he didn’t have the keys. It was his only place of safety, he--a strong hand clenched in his tanktop and yanked him back against a strong back, the zipper of his leather jacket scraping against his back.

“Fuck off!” Gabriel shoved his elbow into the murderer’s gut, pleased to hear him grunt in pain.  Good! He shoved the man back and managed to make a run for it again, only to have his foot catch on Jon’s convulsing body and send him crashing into the dirt with a cry of pain, palms scraping through the dirt.

“R-r-r-run G-gcckk--” Jon was still alive.   _ He was still conscious oh god _ Gabriel could look him in the eye as he tried to get back onto his feet.  All at once a hatchet slammed down into Jon’s skull, splitting it like a melon in a sudden splash of blood and gore that splattered over Gabriel’s face.

“No no no no--!” Gabriel screamed, but there was no one to hear his screams, no one except this masked man and his glowing eyes.  A monster more than man. Gabriel tried to kick him in the knee but instead his ankle was grabbed by a painfully strong hand and Gabriel was yanked forward.  The man fell to one knee, the other knee pinning Gabriel down with his thigh between his legs and pressing painfully down on his cock and gut.

“Gabriel Reyes...” a voice like gravel rumbled out from behind the mask, and up close Gabriel could see just how bright his eyes were, orange and yellow.  Supernatural.

“Who the fuck are you?” Gabriel asked, hating how shaky his voice was.  The man’s hand came down and cupped his cheek, weirdly gentle. Gabriel tried to jerk away but the hand just moved to grip his chin painfully.    


The man yanked the hatchet out of Jon’s ruined head and raised it above his head.  Gabriel sobbed, eyes squeezing shut. Oh fuck oh god he never should have gone on this trip, he could be at home in bed right now.  He could have been safe from all the evil things that lurked in the deep, dark woods.

_ WOOSH. THUMP. _

Gabriel opened one eye, turning his head to see the hatchet buried in the dirt beside his head, still sticky with gore.  Before he could do anything a strong hand wrapped around his throat and all at once he was being forced onto his feet, “S-Stop!” Gabriel wheezed, trying to fight back when he realized they were heading for the tent.  It was no use, the man blocked his punches and kicks, stronger than any human could ever be. Gabriel grunted in pain as he was tossed over the sleeping bag, watching in horror as the man ducked in and zipped the flap shut.

Trapped.

Gabriel scrambled to try and tear out the back, but the tent was made of a thick canvas, he’d need a big knife to even hope to tear it and the only sharp thing around was the hatchet outside the tent.  Had the murderer left it out there on purpose? His heart was going a mile a minute, thumping in his ears like the drums of war. The murderer grabbed him by the back of the neck and hauled him up so Gabriel was on his knees, back against the murderer’s chest.  The mask nuzzled against his neck and this close he could hear the man’s deep, steady breaths.

“You sick fuck,” Gabriel grit out, head tilting as the mask pressed up under his jaw in some disgusting approximation of a lover’s kiss.  He couldn’t figure out if this guy was going to rape and then murder him, why hadn’t that hatchet been buried in  _ his _ skull?  Or was Gabriel chosen to survive?  He grit his teeth down on a sob as a strong hand slid down his dirty tank top then up under it to grope at his naked chest.

“Gabriel...” the voice groaned out from between the slats in the mask, rough with disuse, and deep.

How did this  _ thing _ know his name?  Jon had only ever called him Gabi.  Gabriel slammed his elbow back as fast as he could, pleased with the sound of pain the man let out as he hunched backwards, hand falling from his chest.  He whipped around and grabbed the mask, ripping it off and tossing it across the tent, he wanted to see the murderer’s face, if he survived he wanted to bring him to justice!

However what he saw knocked the wind right out of his sails, “J-Jack?”

It was a much older face, 30 years older, with lines around his mouth and eyes and a massive scar crossing from his forehead to his cheek and another slashed through the corner of his lips.  His thick blond hair had turned white and receded, but it was the same strong jaw, the same thin lips, the same nose. A face that had been made for smiling and laughing. Jack wasn’t laughing now, but he didn’t look furious either.  There was something eerily unemotional about his face now. What had  _ happened _ to him?  Jack looked from the mask laying on the floor in the corner of the tent then back to Gabriel, eyes glowing in the darkness.  No longer a beautiful cornflower blue.

“Gabriel.”  When he opened his mouth the glow came out of him, like a fire was lit in his belly.

“Is that all you can fucking say?!” Gabriel snarled, back pressed against the tent as he scrambled to put distance between them, “I mourned you! I searched for you!”

Jack glanced away again, but Gabriel wouldn’t exactly call his expression guilty, assuming he could  _ feel _ that anymore.  He crawled towards Gabriel, pinning him against the canvas as he straddled his lap and cupped his face in both of his hands, his gloves rough against the skin of his face, “Missed you, knew the forest would bring you to me someday.”

“What the  _ fuck _ are you talking about?” snarled Gabriel, trying to wrench his face away but finding Jack’s grip too strong to get away from.  He shut his eyes as Jack’s lips, strangely cool, closed over his in a gentle, chaste kiss. The same kiss Jack had given him before leaving all those years ago.

_ Sure you don’t want to come along? _

_ No way in hell, but you could stay here with me... I can be wild for you. _

_ When I get back. There’s nothing like a nice quiet night... no one around for miles... _

_ Don’t think you can tempt me, siren. _

Gabriel sucked in a shuddering breath when Jack pulled back, tears dripping down his cheeks, “I thought you were dead!”

“I’m here now, I’ve been waiting,” Jack said, his voice was so rough it was like he hadn’t spoken in the entire 30 years they’d been apart.  He leaned in and his lips were so soft as they kissed away the tears. Against his better judgement Gabriel’s hands curled in the front of Jack’s leather jacket, holding him close as he turned his head and brought their lips together in a cool, salty kiss.

Gabriel pulled back for a breath after a long moment, eyes trailing down Jack’s jaw, the same sharp jaw, down to two massive bolts in his chest, as well as a huge scar that slashed down and disappeared under his ripped white shirt. “What the hell happened to you?” he breathed, one finger tracing the violent scar.

Jack just shook his head, leaning in to mouth at Gabriel’s neck, hands gripping his tank and ripping it off like it was made of tissue paper.  Maybe Jack was casting a spell on him, those glowing eyes quieting his protests. Jack pulled back and twisted their positions so Gabriel was shoved down over the sleeping bag, Jack’s weight settling over him.  He could feel his cock behind his jeans, grinding into his thigh.

“Stop,” Gabriel breathed half-heartedly between kisses, but his hands betrayed him, running down the back of Jack’s leather coat and holding him closer as they kissed.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t moved on since Jack, it was just that no one had come close to his potential, no one had lit up his life like that.

If he closed his eyes he could pretend they were young and Jack’s kisses were only cool because they were in Jack’s old, crappy apartment which never got warm.  The hands that slid over his chest were rougher though, and Gabriel could feel the scrape of the scar on Jack’s lip. So no matter how he tried to pretend the reality of it kept creeping back in.  Jack’s hands pushed down Gabriel’s boxers, but when he went to wrap a hand around his cock Gabriel tried to jerk away.

“Gabe--”

“At least take your fucking gloves off,” Gabriel muttered, letting his hands do as they pleased.  They decided to push up under Jack’s ratty white shirt to feel his tight abs and the light hair on his stomach that led down into his pants.  Fuck... he was some fucked up piece of shit, wasn’t he? Jon was-

Gabriel lost his train of thought when Jack’s hands came back to his cock, this time free of gloves.  His lips may have been cool but his hands were hot as they coaxed his dick to hardness. Everything else seemed to fall away around him, until he was floating in the inky blackness and everything was just Jack.  Jack’s lips, Jack’s hands, the hard press of his cock against Gabriel’s thigh.

It didn’t take long before he was leaking in Jack’s hands and each stroke was spreading his precum over his shaft.  Gabriel fumbled between their bodies to palm Jack through his pants, and the sound he made was just like old times, a sort of aborted grunt of pleasure.  Jack...his Jack. Changed, no, warped... but fuck if Gabriel hadn’t missed him all these years. He unzipped Jack’s jeans and pulled him out, looking between their bodies to see if this had changed at all.  Less color than he was expecting, but the same shape, the same weight in Gabriel’s palm.

“Just like old times,” Jack whispered against the shell of his ear; and god help him but Gabriel could sink into that fantasy.  He shut his eyes and turned his head to catch Jack’s lips in a kiss, as for a moment they just stroked each other, the pleasure hot and heavy in his lower gut.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel breathed against Jack’s lips, squeezing his cock and then taking his hand away to tangle it in Jack’s thin white hair.

Jack hummed, pulling back so he was just resting on Gabriel’s hips, hands splayed on his chest.  He didn’t say anything, but Gabriel knew what he wanted. He twisted over to grab his backpack and rustle through it, finally finding some lube and handing it over.  Always be prepared, right? Wasn’t that something boy scouts like Jack always said? Not much of a boy scout anymore.

While Jack messed with the lube, Gabriel shoved him back and kicked off his boxers, leaving him naked over the sleeping bag which was soaking up his sweat.  It was a cool night but not cold, but the tent felt like it was a thousand degrees. As Jack slicked his fingers his lips parted and Gabriel could see the glow coming out of him.  Was this body just a shell? It looked like Jack, it acted like Jack... was it, though? How much could you break a person before they stopped being the person you knew?

Why the hell was he doing this anyway?  Gabriel should be trying to run, just...run.  No authorities in the world could take Jack, he understood that now, but Gabriel didn’t have to stay.  He could dig the keys out of Jon’s pocket, he could-

Jack lay out between his thighs and sucked Gabriel’s cock into his mouth without warning, once more distracting him.  It was as if Jack always knew when to disrupt his train of thought, because now all Gabriel could think about was how hot the inside of his mouth was.  Gabriel thrust up and Jack just took it, swallowing to the root, his nose pressed into the curly hair at the base of his cock. Oh fuck! Did he even breathe?  Jack swallowed around him then pulled back, starting a slow, even bob.

It was just a pleasurable distraction while his fingers stretched open Gabriel’s asshole.  It had been such a long time since he’d had anyone, the older he got the less interested he was in one-night stands, but it also meant he was a little pent-up as Jack sucked him off and fingered him open.  Gabriel moaned loudly, hands clenching in Jack’s hair as he started to fuck into his willing mouth. They’d never done this back in the day, Jack had had an awful gag reflex, nearly puked on Gabriel’s cock once, but now?  Now he didn’t even seem to need to breathe.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna come,” Gabriel breathed, head pressing back into the sleeping bag.

“Not yet,” Jack grunted, pulling back and shoving Gabriel’s hips down to keep him from thrusting up or grinding on the three fingers Jack had stuffed up his ass.

“You’re such a bastard,” Gabriel snapped, the pleasure was fading and he was backing away from the edge of climax.  His cock throbbed and ached, leaking precum over his stomach, fuck he’d been so close!

Jack didn’t respond to that, he didn’t respond to much of anything.  What had happened to him all those years ago? He was stronger than a normal man, covered in scars, and the glowing eyes... it was horrifying.  He grabbed Gabriel by the knees and pushed his legs up and apart, kneeling between them to guide his cock into Gabriel’s sloppy hole. Jack was still fully dressed except for the gloves and mask, the denim of his jeans brushed along the sensitive insides of Gabriel’s thighs as Jack’s cock stretched him open inch by inch.

“Ohhh fuck,” Gabriel hissed, back arching up off the damp sleeping bag as Jack bottomed out.  He reached up, grabbing Jack by the front of his jacket to haul him down into a hard kiss, looking up into those glowing eyes was freaking him out.  He was feeling too much, fear and lust warring within him. If he shoved Jack away right now, would he kill Gabriel? 

Or was he more terrified by the fact that he didn’t want to shove Jack away?

Jack fucked him slowly at first, as if he was trying to once more memorize Gabriel’s body, their lips brushing in kiss after kiss.  Some deep and desperate, others more teasing and chaste. “Gabriel,” Jack whispered against his lips, “you’re just like I remember you.”

“Don’t,” said Gabriel gruffly, biting down on Jack’s bottom lip.  His eyes were squeezed shut, because he couldn’t stand to stare into the light that poured from Jack’s mouth.

“Look at me,” Jack growled, thrusting a little harder, “look me in the eye, Gabriel.  Stop avoiding it.”

Gabriel turned his head away, teeth grit and eyes shut tightly, “Just fuck me and shut up, you weren’t talkative earlier!”

Fingers curled around his chin, and though Jack was strong he wasn’t rough when he brought his head back.  So gentle... and Jack, his Jack, had always been a very gentle man. Gabriel reluctantly opened his eyes, meeting Jack’s eerie gaze before his eyes darted down to his lips and then over the big scar on his face.    


“That’s it,” Jack breathed, fucking faster into Gabriel’s body, “look at me.”

Gabriel couldn’t look away now that he was staring, not even if he’d wanted to.  Jack’s face scrunched up, and even 30 years apart Gabriel recognized that face, the one that said Jack was about to come.  He squeezed around the cock thrusting into him, trying to drive Jack over the edge. Gabriel shivered with pleasure as Jack’s hips stuttered inside him, rubbing against his prostate just right.  It wasn’t enough to push him over the edge, but it felt damn good.

“Ah!” Jack hissed as he came, filling Gabriel up with his hot cum.  He could feel it leaking out around Jack’s cock with each short thrust, making a mess of the sleeping bag.  Gabriel reached up, hands running over Jack’s neck and cupping his hollow cheeks, they watched each other for a moment as they caught their breath.  Jack was going soft inside him while his own cock was rock hard, so close and yet so far. A calloused hand reached down to wrap around him but Gabriel quickly slapped it away.

“I want to fuck you,” he said, still a little breathless.

Jack nodded sharply, slowly pulling out then moving so he was straddling Gabriel’s thighs, “Let me take care of you,” he said gruffly, one hand splayed on Gabriel’s chest as the other worked to push his jeans far enough down.  Gabriel decided to relax, letting Jack spread the lube over his cock, watching his face as he shoved a pair of fingers into his ass.

Gabriel rested his hands on Jack’s thighs, thumbs rubbing against the wrinkled denim.  He wasn’t sure how long he’d last, especially when Jack’s tight heat sank down over his cock, sliding in so perfectly.  Gabriel moaned, head falling back so he could stare up into Jack’s face, watch his brow furrow and the scar scrunch up between his eyebrows.  Gabriel slid his hands up Jack’s thighs to grip his hips, thrusting up and grinning as Jack gasped.

He was close, and didn’t want to stretch this out.  Gabriel planted his feet against the ground, hands on Jack’s hips as he started to fuck up into him, hard and fast.  Their skin slapped together wetly, interspersed with Gabriel’s sounds of pleasure and Jack’s hard breathing. Jack’s lips parted and a puff of fog or smoke curled out from between his lips, eyes lidding as he took what Gabriel was giving him.  Just like old times.

“So close,” Gabriel snarled.  He surged forward, pleased to hear Jack’s cry of surprise as he was dumped onto his back.  Gabriel ripped off one of Jack’s boots and the leg of his jeans so he could spread him wide open, Jack’s knees hooked over his shoulders as Gabriel pounded into him.  As gentle as Jack liked to be, Gabriel wanted to be rough. Maybe some part of him wanted to punish Jack for leaving all those years ago, for coming into his life after he’d made peace with it.  Turning his life upside down, making him afraid.

For making Gabriel want him back anyway.

A few more hard thrusts and the heat rushed through him, sweat dripping down his forehead as he cried out and spilled in Jack’s tight ass.  The pleasure faded slowly, leaving Gabriel sleepy. He pulled out of Jack and flopped down next to him, struggling to catch his breath. He wished they could cuddle, but Jack was covered in spikes and chains, and he was already pulling his pants back up and getting his boot put back on.

Was Jack going to leave him here to face the consequences of tonight?  Gabriel was too exhausted to feel much of anything right now. He’d been wrung out, physically and emotionally... maybe Jack was going to kill him now. Did he care?  However, Jack’s hands were still gentle as he started to help Gabriel sit up.

“Get dressed,” Jack ordered, hand cupping Gabriel’s cheek, “we can’t stay here.”

“What?” Gabriel muttered, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.  He was running on autopilot as he dressed, the cum on his thighs itchy as it dried.  Gabriel slipped out of the tent after Jack, freezing as he saw Jon’s body in the faded light of the dying fire.  Before he could freak out Jack’s hand slid into his, pulling him towards the darkest part of the woods at the end of the clearing.

Gabriel let him lead right up until they reached the trees, then dug his heels in as fear choked him, “Wait-”

“Come with me,” Jack said quietly, “the forest will take you too, as it took me.”

“No,” Gabriel whispered, trying to tug his hand free from Jack’s grip, “no no no no-”

“Hush,” Jack pulled Gabriel forward, arms wrapping around his waist, “it doesn’t hurt.  You will never be afraid again, never worry about anything. The forest takes care of its own.”

Gabriel buried his face into Jack’s shoulder, taking a deep breath.  He smelled like redwood and cedar, not a hint of salt or sweat. Never be afraid, never be alone.  If Gabriel walked into the forest he could be with Jack... but if he left, and he was starting to realize that if he  _ really _ insisted that Jack would reluctantly let him go, if he left then he’d have to deal with Jon’s corpse, the memories, the questions.  Would they think Gabriel had killed him?

Jack pulled away, reaching down to take Gabriel’s hand again, “Come.”

Gabriel let out a shuddering breath, relaxing and just letting Jack lead him into the darkness.


End file.
